Black and White
by What'dYouExpect
Summary: When a mysterious and harmful fungus begins to pop up over town, Dipper and Mabel get caught up in the middle of the harmful effects it can cause. They now have to try and protect themselves and the ones they love from the people the fungus now controls. Can they help find a cure? Or will all of Gravity Falls be covered in blackness? (Rate T for Moderate Language and Violence)
1. Blocks

"Dipper, I'm telling you, it's not a good idea." Mabel stopped her smiling and stared her brother down. She knew if he screwed this up they would be done for.

Dipper reached slowly forward, his tongue halfway out of his mouth and drops of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Dipper exhaled steadily and closed his eyes, grabbing the little wooden block that was cramped into a tower on the table. Dipper carefully wiggled it free and pulled it out slower than molasses. He breathed a sigh of relief as he held the wooden block the size of matchbox car in his shaking hand. His sweaty palms seemed to cool down instantly with each passing second as the tension left his body. He placed the block next on top of the stack in the middle of the table with a large grin on his face. The tower barely moved and Dipper quickly pulled his hand back to his side. He turned to Mabel and smiled. "What can I say? I'm that good." Mabel rolled her eyes back at him but gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't get too cocky kid." Grunkle Stan said from across the table. He reached forward and prepared himself to snatch a block out from the middle part of the tower.

"Woah, woah. It's not your turn." Dipper complained as he looked over to his left. "It's Soos'." Dipper pointed over to Soos who was half asleep in his chair. Drool was dripping down the side of his mouth and onto his chin before falling down his question mark t-shirt. A light snoring sound echoed from his mouth into the room of the kitchen during this particularly rainy day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. There wasn't any thunder or lightning outside, just the constant patter of water droplets hitting up against the windows and the roof.

"Can we play a prank on him?" Mabel grinned, ready to hop out of her chair and get shaving cream and a feather.

"Come on Mabel, he's exhausted. We should let him sleep." Dipper knew that Soos had been getting minimal sleep over the past few days. His grandmother had some sort of infection and was in the hospital. Soos was spending his nights by her side, holding her hand and rubbing it gently as he prayed for her health to improve. During the day, Soos worked at the shack and overtime at the Diner, just so he would have enough cash to pay the hospital bill. Grunkle Stan had actually been friendly enough to loan Soos some money... provided that he paid back twice the amount.

"Your brother's right. Soos has had a hard enough time as it is." Stan was about to pat Soos' back out of instinct when he stopped himself, his hand was a foot away from Soos' back. "We can go watch some Television. The game will still be here for when Soos wakes up." Grunkle Stan watched as Dipper and Mabel silently got up and crept towards the living room. He could hear the click of the remote and the light sizzle of the television warming up and turning on. Grunkle Stan looked around and quickly rigged the tower so that it would fall for Mabel when it was the twins' turn. "Suckers." He whispered to himself before glancing at Soos and giving the sleeping man-child a slightly puzzled look. Stan shrugged and waltzed into the living room, plopping down on the yellow couch between Dipper and Mabel.

"I hate seeing Soos like this." Dipper said to Stan and Mabel. "I want to help... but there's nothing I can do. I hate that feeling of helplessness." Dipper frowned and looked back at the television that was airing a re-run of Ducktective.

Stan thought back to many years ago. "I know what you mean kid..." Stan's demeanor seemed to change, he was much less happy now. The same heavy burden that was placed onto his shoulders nearly thirty years ago came back to weigh in on him briefly.

"Maybe we could have a bake sale?" Mabel asked, hoping for approval.

"That's actually a good idea." Dipper turned to Grunkle Stan. "Do you think we could..." Dipper paused. Grunkle Stan seemed to be lost in space. His eyes were staring ahead, but not at the television; they didn't move or blink from the glaze of bad memories that had rushed over him. "Grunkle Stan?" Dipper was beginning to get concerned. He lightly shook his uncle, snapping him out of his trance.

"...Wha... what is it, Stanley?" Grunkle Stan muttered aloud. His words were mushing and jumbling together. Stan was also pale and visibly in a state of pure confusion as he scanned his surroundings in the living room.

"Stanley?" Dipper questioned, unsure of where in his mind his uncle had pulled that name from.

"I meant.. uhh.. Dipper." Grunkle Stan shook his head and grabbed the side of his gray hair. "I need an aspirin. I'll be back." Grunkle Stan slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom, nearly running into the wall twice.

Dipper turned to Mabel. "What was that about?" She could only respond with a modest shrug as they turned to watch Stan exit the room.

* * *

"What's your diagnosis?" A tall doctor wearing a sky blue gown asked his female co-worker, who was coincidentally his wife. "It can't be a coma, can it?"

"I don't know honey. I've never seen anything like this..." His spouse said. The man's wife, Jessie, was a shorter, blonde-haired woman who was very fit and active. She had three freckles on each side of her face and bags under her eyes from the past two sleepless nights. Her green eyes darted around the computer screen in front of her, reading every last detail of her patient's status. "Blood pressure is normal, as are her brain activity and heart rate." The woman scratched the top of her head.

"Personally, I think we should give her another CT Scan." Jessie's husband, Hunter, suggested. He rubbed the small black patch of hair on his chin and reached into his pocket for his pager. Hunter was tall, thin and had a toned body. His short black hair looked nice in a hat, which he would always wear outside of work. Hunter had a small bruise on his left cheek after being punched by an upset patient a few days ago. He had bags under his eyes as well and was now sprouting a scruffy beard along the outside of his face.

"I don't think it'll make much of a difference. Her brain scan is no different from anyone else's that's her age." Jessie stared at the computer screen for a few more seconds before leaning back and sighing. "I guess we don't have anything better to try, right?"

"I'll get nurse smith in here to take the patient to..." Hunter was quickly cut off on his way out the door by his wife.

"Honey, what is that?" Jessie was pointing to the patient lying on her bed. It was none other than Soos' grandmother. She was lying motionless on her back, hands down on each side of her body. The only thing moving was the gentle rise and fall of her stomach between inhale and exhale. Soos' abuelita had been like this for a few days now, and the doctor's were befuddled at what may have caused her to fall into this unconscious state.

"What is..." Hunter back-tracked a few feet before noticing the same thing his wife was. Abuelita's mouth was open and a small white ball was rising out of it. The white ball had bumps on it and it looked like it would be something you found during a hike in the woods. The round ball was connected to a stem that went down into her throat and appeared to be no bigger than a pencil.

Hunter pulled out his phone and held the nine button with his thumb. He brought the phone to his ear and waited for the excessive ringing to cease. The line became silent after a shuffling noise. "Tell Professor Davis to get her as quick as possible. We have an emergency."

* * *

"Dude, I'm telling you. Twenty-two is a magical number." Nate told Lee as they walked around the outskirts of time. Both of them were full after eating at the Diner with Tambry and Thompson, after-which they left to go off and do their own thing.

"There's no such thing as magic." Lee punched Nate's arm playfully.

"Tell that to your mom. She didn't even see me come in last night." Nate responded slyly back to his best friend with a wide grin.

"You're sick." Lee laughed and they continued to walk down the asphalt towards their houses, which were next to each other near Gravity Falls Lake.

The two decided it would be quicker to cut through a small patch of wooded area instead of taking the roundabout way near the lake. The two stepped through the branches and plants that littered the leaf infested floor of the small patch of forest. The rain was dripping down on them, but neither of them cared.

"What's that?" Lee asked Nate, calling him over to a section by a stream. The rushing water skipped over the larger rocks and trickled down a smaller inlet by a fallen tree.

"Woah... that thing is pretty huge." Nate said in awe, stepping closer to the object in sight.

"That's what she said." Lee laughed out loud and in return received a punch from Nate.

"Is that a mushroom?" Nate asked as the two friends walked up next to it. The fungus, much like the one extending out of abulieta's mouth, was as big as an adult Great Dane.

"No way man. That's too big, plus, I've never seen anything like that before on my salads." Lee bent down to examine the underside of the white cap. There were ridges that extended from the stem to outer portion of the fungus. The ridges were darker than the white exterior, some sort of gray that resembled the color of ash. "I dare you to poke it." He taunted Nate with another dare. Earlier, at the diner, he had dared Nate to chew on a piece of gum that was stuck under the table. Nate obliged, and in return, received ten dollars from each of his three friends.

"That's your stupidest dare yet. Weak man, just weak." Nate casually went up to the fungus a stood next to it. It was nearly up to his chest in height and smelled a little like rotten eggs mixed with cigarette smoke, which was an odd combination nonetheless. Nate turned to Lee; he was holding his breath, but squeezed out a smile and some words as he poked the top of the white fungus. "Oh no! I need hand sanitizer!" He joked as he started poking it with his other index finger.

Lee walked up to Nate and plugged his nose with his hand. "Dude, this smells freaking terrible." He coughed and put his mouth up against his sleeve to try to breathe a little better.

"Quit being such a pussy." Nate said to Lee, who was now staring wide eyed at the fungus. Nate turned his head to see the fungus shoot out a black spores from the bumps on the white cap. The black spores rained over Nate and Lee as they tried to run out of the black mist that was covering the air around them. They began to cough excessively on the edge of the forest, away from the floating spores that made it look like someone had draped a dark sheet over the woods.

Little did the two friends know, Soos' abuelita had the same thing happen to her in her backyard just a week ago...

* * *

_**This will be my first attempt at something other than a one-shot. (I'm currently working on another one-shot and it will be out this or next Friday, although it will more likely be the latter.) I hope you enjoy, because things will start to get crazy. Be sure to favorite and follow this one, since more chapters will be on the way. **_


	2. Shatter

Professor Davis rushed down the dimly lit hallways of the hospital, snapping on generic blue sterile gloves as he pushed open a door with his back and rushed inside to meet up with doctors Hunter and Jessie. "What's going on?" Professor Davis asked, causing Hunter to nearly leap out of his chair by the computer to greet him.

"See for yourself." Jessie said, pointing over to Soos' Abuelita as they walked up to the glass. The three of them stared at the white ball of fungus that was sticking out of her mouth. It had grown in the mere hour it took Professor Davis to make his way from his lab to the room they were currently in. The white ball was now sticking a foot out of her mouth and had grown to the size of a baseball. The stem had seemed to grow too, and was now maybe as wide as a large hot dog.

"What on earth..." Professor Davis said in awe as he stared at the fungus and then at Abuelita. "How is this even possible?" He asked, turning to the two doctors.

"We don't know. It's never been documented before. This is the first time on earth this has happened. At least, that we know of." Hunter said, shuffling through some papers on his desk. "Here's her CT Scan and the rest of the documents. As you can see..." Hunter pointed to a picture of Abuelita's brain scan. "Her brain activity is completely normal."

"This is astounding..." Professor Davis switched between the papers, placing each one slowly behind the last until he had cycled through them all. "I don't even know what to..."

"Guys!" Jessie interrupted, pointing in horror over at the glass. Hunter and Professor Davis turned around to see the white ball puffing up and expanding quickly in size.

"What the..." There was a loud poof and a large explosion of black spores covered the room in darkness. The black spores stuck to the ceiling, the walls, and the window that was looking into the room. The spores rained down onto the floor and over Abuelita's body, blanketing the entire room in a pitch black mist.

The three doctors stood silently in the adjacent room, staring at the blackened window in awe, amazement and horror, having watched those events unfold. There was silence throughout the room... until a loud clanging sound came from Abuelita's bed. "What was that?" Jessie asked, stepping closer to the window. Hunter took a step towards his wife and Professor Davis walked closer to the door that connected their room to Abuelita's.

There was another moment of silence as they all stood there, waiting for the thick black plume of spores to clear up. Then, a scream, one that was blood curdling and extremely loud came from the adjacent room. Jessie looked at Hunter with wide eyes as Professor Davis became all the more intrigued.

Jessie jumped back into Hunter at the sight of Abuelita slamming her face up against the glass window, removing the black spores from that particular spot. The white fungus was gone from her mouth and it looked like Abuelita had taken a bath in soot. However, her eyes were all white and she did not appear to be in control of herself. Abuelita slammed her head against the glass again. The glass cracked a little as Abuelita's forehead suffered a cut and began to drip with blood.

Jessie and Hunter took a few steps and slowly backed their way to the door as Abuelita continued to back out of view from the window and then come running full steam at the window with her skull. There was another slam, and the crack in the window grew bigger. But then, as if on cue, the bashing ceased.

The three doctors remained silent... Jessie took a step forward. "Do you thin..." Abuelita came rushing at the window, this time crashing her whole body into it and shattering the glass as she rolled into the room. There was a snarl that came from Abuelita's mouth as she snapped her head upwards and glared at the three doctors.

"Ms., can you hear me?" Professor Davis asked slowly, stepping forward to approach the woman who was oddly on all fours. Hunter knew this couldn't end well. But before he could even open his mouth Abuelita jumped in the air and tackled Professor Davis to the ground, knocking his glasses clean off his face. Soos' large grandmother reached for Professor Davis' mouth and pried it open. She opened her own mouth and an ocean of black spores spewed out of it in a continuous stream onto the Professor's face and inside his mouth.

Hunter and Jessie rushed to the door and opened it, pushing each other through and locking it behind them with the key Hunter always kept on him. "Holy shit! What the hell just happened?" Jessie cried out, throwing her hands in the air and wiping her head with her white sleeved forearm.

"I don't know!" Hunter said back in a panic as he peered through the small window on the door. The black stream had stopped coming out of Abulieta's mouth and she now appeared to be doing something with Davis' stomach. Hunter had to look away. "We need to evacuate the hospital and call someone to get rid of her." Hunter grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her down the hallway, running away as fast as they could.

* * *

"Dude..." There was a cough from Nate. "What the hell was that?"

Lee wiped the black spores from his face, they were difficult to get off. "I don't know!"

The two friends could hear the slightly rusted chains of a bicycle ride up to them and then the skidding of the rubber tires as it came to a halt. "Who's there?" Nate asked as he tried to wipe the spores from his eyes with his shirt.

"Wow, don't you two look good. I guess black is back." The female voice said with a chuckle.

"Wendy?" Lee asked. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Obama." Wendy tried her best Obama impersonation and failed miserably.

"Can you get us something to wipe our faces? We can't see a thing!" Nate exclaimed as he reached around to see if he could spot Wendy with his hand.

"I would... but I'm running late for work. See ya later dorks." Wendy laughed as she pedaled away from her two friends.

"God, I hate her sometimes!" Lee exclaimed as he stepped in something wet and it immersed his ankle in a fluid. "Sweet! I found the lake dude."

"I hope you found some mouthwash too." Nate coughed and spit towards his right. "I'm pretty sure some of this crap got in my mouth and it tastes horrible."

Lee scooped up some of the liquid and splashed it into his face so he could get the spores off his eyes. When the water finished dripping from his eyelids, he opened them up to see that he had incorrectly identified the source of the water. The two teens were actually standing in a large puddle that must have formed from the rain that had now reduced to a sprinkle. "Well, it's not the lake, but I guess it'll have to do." Lee said as he splashed some water at Nate and helped get the spores out of his eyes.

Nate opened his eyes and looked at his black spore covered body. "Dude... this is crazy." Every square inch of his body was covered by millions of black specs that stuck to his skin and clothing like velcro.

The two teenagers began to splash the water on their body, wiping away as much of the spores as possible. They managed to get most of it off their clothing and skin, with the exception of a few spots here and there. They both looked down and stared at the blackened water beneath their ankles.

"Let's get home and take a shower." Lee said in disgust as he stepped out of the puddle and let the water drip from his shoes.

"Good idea..." Nate agreed. So the two began the walk around the lake towards their respective homes, making more jokes about each others' moms like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Pass the flour Dipper." Mabel asked as she continued to stir inside a glass bowl with a wooden spoon. Already inside of the bowl was some melted chocolate, oil, and eggs. The twins got tired of waiting around for Grunkle Stan, who had vanished upstairs, and took it upon themselves to start making creations for the bake sale.

"Sure thing." Dipper smirked and reached inside the paper bag of flour, pulling out a handful of the white powder. He opened his hand up and let out a big gasp of air, blowing the substance all over Mabel's face.

Mabel coughed and giggled as she wiped the white powder from her face and slapped her hand on top of Dipper's hat-less head.

Dipper laughed and reached into the bag, throwing this handful of flour at Mabel. However, his sister ducked and the powder stuck to the wooden cabinet behind her. "Ha, you missed!" She taunted as she took some of the powder of the cabinet and threw it back at Dipper, hitting him right in the shirt.

Dipper turned to Soos, who was tapping his fingers gently at the table. "Come on Soos!" He coaxed, grabbing a handful of flour and dumping it in front of the Mystery Shack employee on the table. "Here, you can even have a free shot at Mabel."

"Hey!" Mabel said in the background as she went back to her mixing, adding the flour that had hit her in the face to use in the brownie batter.

Soos continued his tapping and didn't even bother to look up at Dipper. "I'm not really feeling it dude." He said apathetically.

Dipper looked over at Mabel and called her over with his eyes. She hopped down from her chair and walked over to them, patting Soos' back as the twins stood next to him. "I'm sure the doctors are doing whatever they can for her." Dipper said softly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Mabel added in confidently with a smile.

"I wish I could agree with you guys, but she looks worse and worse each day." Soos sighed and laid his head on the table, completely ignoring the pile of flour that was underneath his forehead. "It sucks, she's the only family I have left... what am I going to do if she dies?" Soos' negativity was clearly getting to Mabel, causing her to whimper.

"What are you talking about? We're your family too Soos!" Dipper was going to try his hardest to at least make sure Soos felt better about his current situation. "We'll be here for you no matter what. Right Mabel?"

Mabel nodded her head. "Sure thing Dippy-doo-da."

Soos turned his head towards Dipper while still keeping it down on the table. "You really mean that?" He asked as a patch of flour fell off his head and landed back on the table.

"I sure do." Dipper smiled.

Soos stood up and gave Dipper a hug, and Mabel joined in too from the other side. "Thanks guys. You're the best."

Just then, Stan walked into the three of them basking in the moment. "Oh, am i interrupting something?" He asked cautiously, before looking at the white blotches of flour on his walls.

"Not at all Mr. Pines." Soos said with a smile as he patted the twins' heads.

"Good. Clean up my walls." Stan demanded before leaving the three of them and walking over towards the couch in the living room to watch more television.

* * *

**_A/N: Fave, follow and review. You know the drill. _**


End file.
